Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-185184 discloses a rebar tying tool that ties plural rebars using a wire. The rebar tying tool is provided with a housing, a feeding mechanism that feeds the wire by rotation of a feeding motor from a reel on which the wire is wound, a guide mechanism that guides the wire fed from the feeding mechanism around the plural rebars, a cutting mechanism that cuts the wire fed from the feeding mechanism, and a twisting mechanism that twists the wire around the plural rebars by rotation of a twisting motor.